1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and method for cell measurement in a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), and more particularly to a system and method for cell measurement a UMTS based on cell reselection and report requirement.
2. Description of the Related Art
In current Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) cellular system design, measurement for cell reselection is based on a measurement rule. However, system information of a serving cell can also carry an additional cell measurement and send a “report on Random Access Channel (RACH)”. Thus, when both are simultaneously performed, the measurement configuration is undefined.
According to the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) specification, cell measurement should be based on a signal strength and/or quality of a serving cell. Normally, thresholds are established by system information of the cell via a Broadcast Control Channel (BCCH). The 3GPP specification allows the measurement target to be decided dynamically after comparing thresholds with the measurement result of the serving cell, in order to reduce measurement burden for a mobile station and prioritize a candidate cell during a cell reselection procedure.
Additionally, the 3GPP specification also defines a rule for “measured results on RACH”. The 3GPP specification requires the user equipment (UE) to report the measurement result for one or more cells, by system information of the cell via the BCCH. However, the 3GPP specification does not mention or comment on the correlation between the two rules.